


Words & Feelings

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The right words were at the edge of his mind, definitely there but unwilling to reveal themselves yet.'</p><p>Gentle fluff, written for the 'lake' prompt in my smorgasbord challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words & Feelings

A rare moment of serenity.

Mitsuhide stared out over the surface of the water. It was perfectly calm, perfectly clear, reflecting the pinks and purples of the sunset beautifully. This part of the land looked unaffected by war. That was an illusion, of course; a land was defined by its people, and no person in Japan could be said to be totally unaffected by the almost constant battles. Somewhere around the lake, families of innocents ate their evening meals and prayed that soldiers would not be heading their way anytime soon.

The young samurai’s eyes fluttered closed, and he tipped his head back. His bared feet touched the lake’s surface, the cool water soothing on his toes. One day, he hoped, anyone would be able to enjoy a night like this without the fear of war in the back of their minds. Without the knowledge that fire might light the skies of their homes at any time. It was how it should be.

Someone touched Mitsuhide’s hair.

The fact that he’d not heard anyone approach was confirmation that he’d managed to lull himself into a state of relaxation. The samurai did not panic, or move at all. He was currently aboard a boat, and there was only one other person on it with him. A man he trusted completely.

“Disturbing my moment of quiet, Lord Motochika?” he asked, eyes still closed.

Motochika laughed softly, but did not immediately respond. Instead he settled behind Mitsuhide and undid the ties holding his friend’s long, silky hair in place. The older man took an obvious pleasure in running his hands through it, something that many others had wanted to do but never could.

“Yes,” Motochika replied eventually, twisting a lock of Mitsuhide’s hair between his fingers. “You object?”

“No,” said Mitsuhide, opening his eyes. “Why would I?”

When that peaceful future came, Mitsuhide hoped that he would get to share more moments like this with Motochika. In fact, he hoped he would get to spend more time with him in general. There was something completely natural about being at the other man’s side, a bone deep comfort that could not be ignored.

Mitsuhide opened his mouth, wanting to express this to his friend, but found he did not know _how_ to say it. The right words were at the edge of his mind, definitely there but unwilling to reveal themselves yet.

“Does something trouble you, Mitsuhide?” Motochika asked, sounding vaguely amused.

“No, I…” Mitsuhide shook his head minutely, at the question and at himself. “I am fine. I simply… cannot find the words I am looking for.”

“Are you certain? Or are you holding them back?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You tell me, my friend.”

Mitsuhide tried to reply but found that yet again the words escaped him. He frowned, and after a few moments sighed and shook his head. Motochika laughed, in turn, but chose to spare the younger samurai and said nothing else.

A comfortable silence followed.

There was no point on dwelling on those mysterious words. Mitsuhide was certain they would come to him in the future, when the time was right; until then he would enjoy the feeling they defined and treasure every stolen moment he could share with his dearest friend.


End file.
